Indoor exercise has become more popular in recent times for a variety of reasons including external environment air pollution and for security reasons. The subject invention includes a stationary bicycle.
Stationary bicycles presently on market may be divided into three categories: (1) blade rotation for producing force resistance; (2) magnetic field to produce force resistance with respect to the rotation of a wheel; and, (3) friction to produce necessary force resistance.
However, the aforementioned bicycles are noisy during operation and in the case of the friction type exerciser, it is difficult to adjust the proper friction force setting.